


Mourning and Revenge!

by QueenyClairey



Series: Ficlet Instruments [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ficletinstruments, M/M, Mourning, Poison, Sadness, Suspicious death, Wakes & Funerals, saying goodbye, supposed death, watching your own funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: While delivering Alec’s eulogy, Magnus makes  a huge revelation!All is not as it seems!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Ficlet Instruments [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449442
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	Mourning and Revenge!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

It’s not every day you gatecrash your own funeral, Alec thought, staring at the rows filled with people in somber black.

All except Magnus, who wouldn’t wear black and had his hair spiked tall, tipped in a multitude of bright colours. His clothes were loud and glittery and matched perfectly. He looked delectable and Alec was excited for their reunion.

But for now he had to wait. It was important.

Suddenly, Magnus stood and ascended the podium. He stood with perfect posture, tipping the microphone up so he would be heard.

“Friends, family, colleagues. You all know why we are here today.” He paused and gazed out into the audience, face a picture of distress, even a tear sliding down his cheek. Around the room there were muffled cries breaking through the silence Magnus had commanded. “We join together to mourn the most wonderful man I’ve ever known. We lost Alexander far too soon but he stays with us always.” 

Maryse’s sobs broke through the room, causing Isabelle to also lose it, their cries cutting into Alec’s heart. 

He hated this. Having to watch as they mourned his passing.

When Jace wrapped an arm around Magnus’ shoulders, the older man lifted his head again, drawing strength from his brother-in-law.

“Alexander suffered little at the end. He slipped peacefully away and we had the chance to say goodbye. He told me how much he loved us all. But…” and here Magnus’ voice grew hard, and all traces of his tears vanished, “But also told me about the person who hurt him. The person who poisoned him and took his life.” 

Around him the mourners gasped and one or two began to shift in their seats. 

“Alexander told me who was responsible. And they’ve had the audacity to show up here today!” 

Maryse’s soft cry of “No!” cut through other reactions. Beside her, Robert got to his feet.

“Magnus! Stop upsetting my wife with your dramatics. I was there when Alec died and he said nothing! Leave us to mourn!”

But Robert’s reaction didn’t have the desired effect. Instead, Magnus’ blinding grin was directed at him. 

“You _were _ there, weren’t you Robert! Alec told me how you made him drink that glass of water and how it tasted strange!”

Maryse leapt to her feet. “No!” She yelled, pointing at her husband. “Tell me you didn’t!” 

“I’m afraid he did Mother,” Alec answered, drawing shocked gasps as he walked down the aisle and into Magnus’ waiting arms. Robert went bone white. “He wanted my inheritance from grandmother for when he divorced you. But he didn’t know I tasted the poison and took the antidote immediately with Magnus’ help. I’m sorry father - you failed!”

They all watched Robert try to run, but Izzy quickly hit him with her handbag and he fell in a heap.

“Alexander! How dare you make us think you were dead?!” Maryse yelled.

“I had to, or he’d never admit it!” He protested, clinging tightly onto Magnus. “Sorry Mum!”


End file.
